Moon Light
by Paulita Granger
Summary: Porque siendo perro, las contemplaciones de las consecuencias no parecían concretas y la valentía que corría por sus venas, le era suficiente. Regalo de Navidad para Lyeth.


**Para vos Lyeth, espero que te guste. La verdad es que me rompí el cerebro pensando en qué poner... no sé...sacarás tus propias conclusiones.**

* * *

**Moon Light**

Sirius Black se arrebujó una vez más sobre la manta raída y maloliente de su celda.

Tenía frío y hambre pero más allá de eso… no sentía nada más.

Había sentido dolor, mucho, prácticamente asfixiante, pero ahora que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas, ni más insultos no podía hacer otra cosa que mantener los ojos abiertos a la espera de que algo suceda.

No sabía a qué atenerse, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. Ahora lo que pasara con él parecía no ser de su incumbencia.

-James- susurró en silencio. Escuchaba su voz a miles de kilómetros de distancia, hasta creía que no era suya, que no estaba allí entre esas 4 paredes. Que estaba lejos, junto a James y Lily Potter, en su casa en el Valle de Godric.

Golpeó el suelo con indignación y maldijo en un grito de furia.

_Confianza_. Susurró una vocecita en su interior.

Eso le tuvo. _Confianza. Confió_ en él. Confió en su integridad y Peter lo defraudó, lo traicionó, dejándolo sin amigos, sin hermano, sin vida.

Porque James había sido su hermano del corazón, porque era a quién recurría para discutir y charlar, para jugar y reñir, para llorar y reír.

Cerró sus ojos y no pudo evitar que los recuerdos lo avasallaran, que lo dejaran sin aliento… _otra vez_.

Acompasando el latido de su corazón a sus movimientos se fue meciendo inconscientemente, con las manos aferradas a sus rodillas y la cabeza en el hueco de sus brazos.

Y fue entonces cuando la realidad se le vino encima.

Ellos no estaban más. Lily y James Potter no volverían, nada podría hacer que ese sueño se realizara. Los muertos, muertos estaban y eso era invariable.

Por más que llamara y gritara su nombre, no responderían, no lo mirarían con ojos inquisitivos y con los brazos en jarra a punto de perder la paciencia, no se volverían y lo abrazarían cuando llegara de improviso por la chimenea de la casa, ya no, nunca más.

_Gracias a él_- volvió a hablar la vocecilla.

Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se blanquearon y su cabeza estuvo a punto de estallar.

-¿Por qué?- su voz ronca arañó su garganta cuando el aire pasó por ella y tragó en seco.

Levantó el rostro como buscando una explicación y su mirada paseó de las rejas que franqueaban su escapatoria a la manta que hacía las veces de cama, a las paredes llenas de humedad, a la ventana minúscula que estaba en lo alto de la habitación y ancló sus ojos allí, en ese pedacito de luna, testigo muda de su dolor y miseria.

* * *

Abrió los ojos en medio de una pesadilla infernal.

Algo que no podía definir hacía que sus más desagradables recuerdos afloraran y el dolor en su pecho se incrementara. Era la sensación de que la vida se le iba de las manos y él no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

Un frío le congeló los huesos y sintió que su piel se ajaría de un segundo a otro.

Le pareció oírse a sí mismo gritando y pidiendo auxilio pero supo que nadie vendría en socorro de su alma.

Sin embargo, todo se detuvo en un momento, el aire gélido se convirtió en humedad que salía de su boca, sus alaridos en jadeos ahogados, su tristeza ahora se tornaba difusa y lo invadía un malestar grande que comenzaba por la boca de su estómago y se repartía hasta sus extremidades, el dolor físico había acabado y ahora sólo restaba el sufrimiento emocional que parecía hacerse tangible a cada latido de su corazón.

Reconoció en la oscuridad de su celda, seres encapuchados, que parecían tener relente hasta en las ropas que vestían, desprendían un olor completamente nauseabundo y sus bocas estaban deformadas por el peso de lo horrible, de lo espantoso rayano con el horror.

Un grito de otra celda lo sacó tanto a él como a esos seres, de la atmósfera donde estaban inmersos. Algo en ese alarido les llamó la atención y lo dejaron en paz.

-¡Dementores! ¡No! ¡No quiero morir!- la voz se fue apagando a medida que ellos fueron acercándose a su próxima víctima.

-dementores- susurró Sirius con la garganta pastosa. Así se llamaban esos que venían por sus más íntimos y alegres recuerdos, ése era el nombre que llevaban los verdugos de Azkaban, los que quitaban hasta lo más ínfimo de tu alma que pudiese traerte paz momentánea… así de terribles eran esos seres de los que había aprendido en Hogwarts.

En lo último que pensó antes de dejarse caer por el entumecimiento de su cuerpo fue, cuán lejos está lo que enseñan en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de la realidad. Hasta la amistad y el compañerismo parecen perder sentido allí dentro, donde nada queda, donde nada vale.

* * *

Había aprendido cosas desde que entró allí. Como escapar de los dementores, cómo sobrevivir una noche más.

Conocía todas las fases de la luna y hasta podía saber en qué mes estaba con sólo seguir el haz de luz que iba marcando diferentes lugares en su calabozo.

Diez años llevaba ya de reclusión cuando lo descubrió.

Tres dementores se habían acercado a él, dispuestos a acabar con su patética vida de prisionero.

Estaba pensando en lo diferente que hubiesen sido las cosas si él hubiera aceptado ser el guardián del secreto de los Potter cuando uno de las criaturas se deslizó por entre medio de los barrotes y se acercó precipitadamente.

Tenían hambre. Tenían sed de muerte porque ya no había tanta gente viva y cuerda en Azkaban como para alimentarlos.

Pero no quiso ser su presa, no ésta vez, no ahora. Él necesitaba seguir pensando en Peter, en su odio, en su traición para seguir viviendo, sus recuerdos con Lily y James ya no alcanzaban, ya se desvanecían y desde que eso pasaba, sólo la animadversión corroía sus venas.

Cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza y determinación que le dio la impresión de que de un momento a otro su cabeza estallaría en mil pedazos. Sin embargo no fue así.

Como un tablón que aparece en medio de la tempestad y socorre al naufrago, un viejo hechizo pasó por su mente. Un encantamiento que hacía tiempo no usaba. Porque no estaba Remus para transformarse en lobo, porque no estaba James para correrlo por la pradera que cubría el patio de Hogwarts y obligarlo a meterse en el lago negro.

Lo pronunció para sus adentros y de pronto todo cambió.

Su visión cambió de color a blanco y negro y su cuerpo se volvió más enjuto, pero más vigoroso.

Había transmutado en perro y sus dolores no pesaban tanto.

Era un ser más básico, sin tanta profundidad, una criatura que carecía de alma tripartita. Ahora sólo rememoraba momentos alegres, o imágenes que no tenían ni penas ni glorias.

Ya no tenía miedo a morir, ya no tenía temor a las largas noches que se convertían en días llenos de sombra y angustia.

Siendo perro su vida sería más fácil. Los dementores no lo vislumbrarían porque era fácil. No tenía alma.

Parecía más liviano sin ella, sin embargo había algo que lo hacía gruñir y raspar el suelo de cemento con sus garras.

_Peter Pettigrew_- musitó la voz en su interior. No tenía alma, pero tenía conciencia y en ella, se guardaba un poco de ese momento trágico en su vida.

Peter, Peter, lo encontraría, sabía que estaba vivo, disfrutando de lo que consiguió y él, descubriría su paradero. Por el recuerdo de James, de Lily, por la vida destrozada de su ahijado, Harry Potter.

Sirius Black encontraría a Peter Pettigrew y acabaría con él, fuese como fuese y no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

Aulló a la luz de la luna y esperó a que le dejasen la comida. Cuando abrieran la puerta, escaparía y cumpliría su objetivo. Porque siendo perro, las contemplaciones de las consecuencias no parecían concretas y la valentía que corría por sus venas, le era suficiente.

* * *

Dejen reviews!

Cariños, Paulita

Merry Christmas for everyone!


End file.
